


Eager

by lightning027 (orphan_account)



Series: JeanEren Oneshots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Cock Worship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lightning027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean feels that he's being a bit too clingy in his newfound relationship with Eren.  Eren decides to put his worries to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs after my fic "Submit", but can be read as a standalone.

Jean was having some trouble concentrating on his 3DMG training, and not just because his ass hurt like a bitch from the previous night, although that did make him wince every now and then.  No, what was causing him to zone out and barely avoid running into the other cadets was Eren.

When Eren had walked into the mess hall that morning, Jean had choked on his hash browns.  Eren had three huge reddish-purple bruises on his neck, and he had made absolutely no attempt to hide them.  Before Jean turned to Marco (who was freaking out and thinking that Jean was going to choke and die) Eren and Jean locked eyes, and Eren sent Jean the tiniest of smirks.  Jean’s face heated even more (because, you know, he was choking) and with the help of Marco, was able to finally swallow and regain some composure.  But his face remained pink throughout his whole breakfast, thinking about what he and Eren had done the night before. 

If Jean had been whipped before, he was completely gone now.  During the morning exercises, Jean’s eyes would unconsciously roam over to Eren, and sometimes Eren would glance over and they would share a couple seconds of eye contact and just that was enough for Jean to remember the previous night and how Eren looked while he was pounding into Jean and just how fucking sexy he was – and then Jean would about face and smack himself mentally because he really should be paying more attention and stop being such a twitter pated idiot.  They had fucked.  So what? It’s not like they were in a real relationship or declared their undying love for each other – ew, no.  It was just sex.  Jean should really try to forget about it for now – or at least not think about it when he was supposed to be paying attention during a lecture or not running into people during 3DMG training. 

Besides, it had only happened last night! Eren had said he wanted to go again, but he almost certainly didn’t mean the next day.  No matter how horny Jean was (and he was pretty horny) he shouldn’t act so needy.  It was clingy and weird and just plain uncool. 

Jean brought himself back to the present.  Luckily, even when he was completely out of focus during training, he was still pretty good on the 3DMG.  As such, he was one of the ten trainees who had earned the highest scores on the exercise, and as such, were dismissed to dinner a half hour early and didn’t have to participate in the end of the day conditioning, or as it was more commonly called, Hell. 

A bunch of the trainees that had finished in the top ten filed in behind Sasha, who was probably going to the kitchen to steal some food.  Jean, on the other hand, was heading back to the dorms.  He always headed there first, as he hated the straps of the 3DMG and how they dug into the bruises they gave him.  Jean decided to take a shortcut through the lecture building.  Jean walked down the hallway, deciding to undo the chest strap while he walked, letting the straps slide off his shoulders and hang off his waist. 

“Are you seriously undressing in public?”

Jean’s stomach did a flip at that voice.  _Eren_. Jean turned to face Eren, who was standing a few yards away from him, legs shoulder length apart and arms crossed, grinning at Jean.  Jean bit his lip and then smirked at him. 

“Maybe,” was the only comeback Jean could come up with because his heart was pumping like crazy and holy crap was Eren just as eager as he was?

“C’mere,” Eren tilted his chin upwards.  Jean raised an eyebrow.  What was Eren planning on doing? They were in public, which Jean wouldn’t be completely against, but it was the daytime, and there were people who used this building even when the 104th wasn’t. 

Jean stepped towards Eren anyway, closing the distance with four steps.  Jean opened his mouth to ask Eren just what the fuck he was planning with that mischievous smirk, but before Jean could say anything Eren shoved him through a door.  It slammed open and Jean crashed into the back wall.

“Dammit, Jaeger!” he yelled.  He was in a broom closet.  He could tell because his foot was in a fucking mop bucket and there were around four brooms that fell on him.  He was lucky there weren’t shelves on that wall or else they probably would have been broken, that’s how hard Jean hit the wall.

“Why the fuck do I even find you attractive,” Jean muttered, shoving the brooms off and wiggling his foot out of the bucket.  Eren laughed at him and closed the door behind them, then pulled a string that turned on the light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

“Sorry,” Eren smirked.  Jean glared at him.

“No you’re not,” Jean scoffed, pouting and crossing his arms.

“Hmm… Then why don’t you let me make it up to you?” Jean glanced back at Eren, who knelt down on the ground.  Jean’s eye bulged as Eren began taking off the piece of leather Jean wore around his hips.

“Eren – you don’t have to do that...” Jean trailed off.  He wanted Eren to do it.  He really fucking wanted Eren to do that.  Fuck, he hadn’t even fantasized about how amazing it would be for Eren to blow him; just seeing Eren kneeling there undoing the straps around his hips was turning him on.

“I want to Jean, I really do,” Eren said, fiddling with the clasps on the belts, which were insanely difficult to get off.  “I’ve seen the way you’re looking at me during training-“

“Yeah, you and those fucking hickeys.  What the hell were you thinking?” Jean asked.  Eren smiled, still working with Jean’s pants, finally undoing all the straps and stripping them away. He was that much closer to his prize.

“I was thinking,” Eren said, “that last night was fucking incredible and I wanted to repeat it as soon as humanly possible.”

Jean bit his lip.  Eren felt the same way as he did! So he wasn’t being overly clingy after all…

“Never mind that,” Eren said, unzipping Jean’s pants.  He pulled his pants and underwear down in one motion, freeing Jean’s cock, which was already half-hard.  Jean’s breath hitched as the cool air hit his dick, and he gasped again when Eren’s hands grabbed his thighs.  His hands were cold and rough with callouses from all the training.

“Hmm, excited already?” Eren teased, grinning as he tilted his head up to look at Jean.  Jean was biting his lip and had one hand near his face so if he needed to scream he would have something to bite on.  Jean tried to control his breathing when Eren looked up at him like that, like Jean already being half-hard was the most endearing thing.  He couldn’t take it.

Eren turned his attention back to Jean, blowing lightly on the tip of his cock, and making it twitch, still not completely hard.  Eren kissed the tip lightly, a simple and chaste kiss that would have been more suited for kissing a loved one the cheek than teasing Jean.  Jean was confused once again by the way Eren seemed to be entranced by his dick.  It was like last night, the way that Eren had so skillfully moved his hand over Jean, knowing just how to twist and squeeze.  He almost worshipped Jean’s cock, and that was so new and strange to him, and also undeniably, unbearably hot.

Eren decided to finally use his tongue, starting at the base and licking a wet stripe all the way up to the tip.  Jean grunted, the hand that wasn’t near his face curled and uncurled, Jean not sure if he should weave it in Eren’s hair or not.  Eren tongued the slit and wrapped his lips around the tip of Jean’s cock, and at that exact moment, he looked up from his work to lock gazes with Jean.  Jean let out some sort of strangled whimper, clamping his hand over his mouth.  Eren’s eyes were glazed over in lust and utter admiration, as if pleasuring Jean gave himself immense pleasure as well.  But when he saw Jean clamp his hand over his mouth he frowned and moved his mouth away from Jean, causing Jean to whine audibly, even with the hand over his mouth.

“Jean, I want to hear you,” Eren stated simply, tugging Jean’s hand away from his face and resting it on his neck.  Jean placed his other hand on Eren’s head, lacing his finger through his hair.

“But what if people hear –“

“Jean, it’s almost dinnertime.  Nobody’s gonna be around here for a while,” Eren said.  “Now promise me not to hold back.  I want to know how good you feel,” Eren flashed that sexy smirk that Jean was beginning to love, and Jean nodded.  Jean wasn’t really one to want to yell, especially during sex, but he would try for Eren. 

“Good.” And with that, Eren took Jean’s cock into his mouth, making Jean groan right off the bat at that unexpected stimulation.  Eren began to ease more into his mouth, using his tongue to draw patterns on the underside while he set up a rhythm – half an inch back, one in forward, and every other thrust he would pull completely back, tonguing Jean’s slit so his eyes rolled in the back of his hand and his fingernails dug into Eren’s skull.  The only thing keeping him from thrusting furiously into Eren’s amazingly warm, soft mouth was the vicelike grip he had on Jean’s hips.

After a couple rounds of this, Eren decided to switch it up.  He eased Jean’s cock into his mouth as far as he could without choking and sucked, earning a loud moan from Jean, who was breathing heavily, his head thrashing from side to side.  He was sure he had probably pulled a clump of Eren’s hair out by now.

But the thing was, Eren didn’t stop there.  He kept taking Jean in, until his whole dick was in Eren’s mouth.  He swallowed around Jean, which was the only thing he could do to keep from gagging.  Jean went insane.

“Ah-Eren!” he cried, head tilted back in pleasure.  Eren could feel his thighs twitching under his hands, and he was determined to make Jean scream his name again.  He continued to swallow around Jean, who was slowly coming undone, his hips thrusting involuntarily, his hair plastered to his forehead in sweat, and he was making the most erotic noises – Eren might just come in his pants at this rate.

Eren moved backwards, so Jean’s dick was no longer choking him, Jean whined as Eren’s mouth all but left his dick, his tongue sliding over the tip before their eyes met again, and Eren took Jean’s dick fully in his mouth in one swift movement.  Jean howled and Eren swallowed, and then hummed, the vibration coursing through Jean, who screamed.

“ _EREN!_ ” he shouted, thrusting into his mouth, finally breaking the grip Eren had on his hips.  Eren gagged as Jean thrust once, twice, into his mouth, and Eren swallowed, feeling the hot, salty substance on his tongue.  He released Jean’s dick and sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and smiling at Jean.

Jean was slumped against the wall, chest rising and falling rapidly, eyes closed and legs twitching, barely able to support him. 

“Fuck,” he said, opening his eyes and finding Eren’s.  They smiled at each other, and Jean laughed breathlessly as he let his legs give out and he slid to the floor of the supply closet next to Eren.  He wrapped a hand behind Eren’s neck and pulled him close, locking their lips in a short, but sweet kiss. 

“You-“ Jean struggled to string words together.  “You’re awesome.”

Eren laughed loudly, resting his forehead on Jean’s.

“’You’re awesome?’” he repeated.  Jean’s face flushed, and he smacked Eren in the back of the head, who only laughed harder.  

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I cranked this sucker out in like an hour, so I'm a bit concerned about the quality. Please let me know how I did! (Also if there's any sort of JeanEren prompt you'd like to see me write, mention it in the comments and I might just write it!)


End file.
